


catJAM

by Choi_Aya05



Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crying, Dry Orgasm, Jae got drunk for a hot minute, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Soft Dom Younghyun, but feelings are involved, for two reasons, forgetting tags seems to be my thing, some negotiations too, there's a bit of spanking action, they're whipped for each other, this is just filth, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Here was the deal: Jae had trust issues.So when Younghyun, with his golden skin flushed, looked up at him from under his lashes and shyly asked,"would you ever let me dom you?"Jae's initial instinct was to say, "no. Get out." And by reflex he had parted his lips and almost said so.But he couldn't. With growing horror, he realized that it was hard for him to deny Younghyun, even if it went against his rules.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	catJAM

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of editing my Parkian age gap fic, I procrastinated with this.

Jae had acknowledged Younghyun's thick thighs since day 1. He had felt first-hand how strong they were. Sometimes Jae would observe the way Younghyun walked around the house and would have the strong urge to ride them. He figured why not?

It was what brought him to his current situation, perched on one of those glorious thighs in his boxers and oversized hoodie. Younghyun was situated in Jae's office chair, completely bare, peering up at him and awaiting. One of his hands was clutching the armrest, while the other was absentmindedly petting Jae on the back.

Jae gripped onto Younghyun's sturdy shoulders as he ground himself down. The friction was, frankly, not enough by itself. But the thought of this thigh belonging to Younghyun, of Younghyun's lustful stare, of _Younghyun_ —

He hid his face under Younghyun's chin as he squirmed, chasing release. His gaze zeroed in on Younghyun's manhood, curved up and exposed. Jae salivated at the sight, wishing to sit on it like he usually did.

Not at the moment, however. He curbed that desire. "Touch yourself," he ordered instead. Younghyun was quick to obey, giving Jae a show. He went down slowly, teasing himself, and twisted on the way up, thumbing his slit.

Jae moaned at the sight. More than the flimsy attention on his hardness, Younghyun was more captivating, more intoxicating. The scene was plenty sufficient to make Jae cum, soiling his underwear with a satisfied moan.

"Come on, Bri," he muttered, trapping Younghyun's lobe between his teeth. Younghyun sped up and spilled on his torso, head tipped back with a groan.

It was when basking in the afterglow that Younghyun had sprung the question.

Here was the deal: Jae had trust issues. He was of an influential origin; his parents were prominent in the business world before their untimely death. Then he was adopted into a family of the same prominence, perhaps more. Unfortunately, it came with the price of everyone either taking advantage of him or betraying him or _both_.

But Sungjin was another story. He had been with Jae since they were sixteen. He had promised to protect Jae; first out of duty, then out of respect and admiration that evolved to friendship. Sungjin had earned his trust over the years— _twelve_ years.

He had proven himself, and had never done anything to break the trust between them. On the contrary, when Jae asked for an inch, Sungjin offered him a mile.

So when Younghyun, with his golden skin flushed, had looked up at him from under his lashes and shyly asked, _"would you ever let me dom you?"_ Jae's initial instinct was to say, "no. Get out." And by reflex he had parted his lips and almost said so.

But he couldn't. With growing horror, he realized that it was hard for him to deny Younghyun, even if it went against his rules.

What would he gain from giving in? It was a query he often had when making certain decisions. But in that instant, it failed him. Because even if he were to gain nothing, his heart screamed at him to say yes.

He sighed, leaning back on his chair; the very same one Younghyun had been sitting on when he had asked. He weighted the pros and cons. It took him an hour to reach a conclusion.

It was one in the morning and the house was deathly silent when Younghyun finished his essay. He stretched, producing a sound of content when his joints popped into their places. He patted his grumbling tummy.

_Time to visit the kitchen,_ it implored him. With light footfalls, he began his journey.

He paused by the entryway.

Jae was sitting by the kitchen counter, back on Younghyun, clutching his head with a hand and hiding his face from view. Around him were bottles of alcoholic beverages of different varieties and various strengths. Fortunately, most of them were untouched. Jae was probably choosing which ones to drink but got drunk before he could go through all of them.

Younghyun treaded closer as soundlessly as possible. "Jae?" He murmured, placing a hand on Jae's shoulder. It caused Jae's heavy head to slip from his palm and Younghyun hastily cradled it, carefully lifting it up. His eyes widened, an unbridled gasp leaving his mouth.

Tears tumbled down and cascaded Jae's cheeks like an endless stream, his eyes barely opened from its puffiness. His complexion was pinkish, especially his nose and eye area. But his expression was smooth, like he was too weary for anything else but to let his sorrow leak down without control. Like he just couldn't help it.

"Jae, holy shit, what the hell happened?"

"Younghyun," Jae uttered without feeling. Younghyun flinched at the use of his real name and at Jae's apathy. "Love shouldn't be a big deal. People should stop making it a big deal," Jae slurred. Younghyun frowned in confusion.

"Sorry, what?"

"Love," Jae reiterated, holding a finger up. His eyes slid shut, making more tears slip down. "It shouldn't be a big deal. So then maybe when they inevitably leave you, it wouldn't hurt too bad. 'Cause it wasn't a big deal."

"Jae, oh my god." What was happening?

"He's drunk," he heard Sungjin's voice from behind. He turned to see said man tiredly leaning against the wall behind them, arms crossed on his chest.

"Obviously," Younghyun responded, rolling his eyes. "My question is why."

"He watched Hachiko."

Younghyun blinked, gaze falling back to where he still had Jae's face within his grasp, the older already dozing off. "Oh."

"Yeah." Sungjin sighed. "Half a bottle of soju is his limit, then he goes beyond it... Let's put that mess back in his room, shall we?"

Younghyun nodded. Sungjin went to Jae's other side and Younghyun helped him put Jae on his back in a piggyback. Jae stirred, causing them to freeze.

"The Earth's rotation is faster today," Jae mumbled. Sungjin and Younghyun exchanged amused looks.

"Just say you're dizzy like a normal person," Sungjin quipped quietly, almost only to himself. Then they resumed their task.

Younghyun walked beside the two, making sure Jae wouldn't fall off. He opened the door for them and assisted Sungjin in tucking Jae in as well.

Sungjin brushed off Jae's fringe from his forehead. "Goodnight, loser," he said affectionately. He gave Younghyun a nod and made his way out, presumably back to the warmth of his inviting bed. Younghyun longed to do the same, so he wiped the vestigial wetness from the corners of Jae's eyes and prepared to leave.

A hand around his stopped him.

He looked back to Jae heavily blinking at him, vision unfocused. "Yes," Jae simply said. Younghyun found himself lost once again.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll submit to you."

Those words. Those five little words. They jolted Younghyun's world and knocked it off balance.

They were also capable of giving him a semi apparently.

But Jae was very much shitfaced drunk so it wasn't reassuring.

Jae's hand fell to the bed and Younghyun didn't try to wake him up and make him clarify. Tomorrow, he reasoned with himself, willing the growing tent in his sweatpants away.

"Did you mean it?" Younghyun asked the afternoon the very next day, after Jae awoke and had his breakfast—or more accurately, late lunch.

Jae made an inquisitive noise, before sipping on his iced coffee Wonpil had prepared before the younger accompanied Sungjin for the weekly grocery shopping. With Dowoon's absence, he either went out them or to the studio to practice drums.

"Last night. You said you'd submit to me."

"Ah." Jae settled his mug back on his Pepe the Frog coaster, a gift from Dowoon for his birthday a year ago. "I did."

"You remember?"

"Not really. But I've given it thought."

Younghyun's heartbeat accelerated. He didn't know how and what to answer. Jae gazed at him.

"Had a change of mind?" Jae smirked. Younghyun shook his head pathetically fast. "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too wild."

"Not gonna tie me up?"

Younghyun pursed his lips, eyes darkening. "No, I don't want that," he replied. Jae huffed at the blatant lie.

"You can, but I'm gonna need Sungjin to supervise."

"No, no tying up."

"What then?"

"Just follow along what I tell you to do," his tone was lilted in the end, as though questioning. Jae shrugged.

"Fine. How about in two days time? I want to pump out at least five more chapters before anything else."

"Yes, of course."

This would undoubtedly be the longest two days of Younghyun's life.

When Younghyun had entered Jae's room at 9pm on the dot, a taiko drum in his chest and a circus in his stomach, Jae's first words were: "my safe word is 'catJAM'."

Younghyun had blinked but didn't object, already hard before he even came in. His erection had been begging to be out of its confines because his mind didn't know how to shut up when it came to Jae, going on and on about all the things he could do to him...

Jae sat in the middle of the bed, embracing his milky legs to his chest like a frightened child.

Already naked.

"Is there anything you'd like me to call you?" Jae inquired, sounding professional. Younghyun would snort under normal circumstances.

But this wasn't normal circumstances. Normal Jae would be confident and wouldn't hesitate to take what he deemed was rightfully his. This Jae was tensed—it radiated off him.

"Nothing," Younghyun replied, ambling towards Jae. He kneeled on the bed in front of the older. "But can I call you 'baby'?"

Jae titled his head to the side. "Sure," he robotically agreed. Younghyun bit his lower lip. That wouldn't do.

"Are you sure about this?"

Jae lowered his eyes. "Yes. But I'm not really used to this. Even Sungjin and I don't usually... Yeah."

"Yeah, I understand. I really appreciate that you took my request to consideration, Jae, but don't force yourself."

"I'm not. I'm not, I promise. Just—" Jae took a hand to Younghyun's cheek, touching its plushness with his knuckles. "Be patient with me?"

Younghyun cheekily grinned. "Aren't I always?"

Jae chuckled. "Yeah." With a mild smile, he asked, "so, how do you want me?"

Younghyun gulped, the mushiness he was feeling making a hundred eighty degrees turn. He leaned in until his lips was meeting Jae's in a heavenly contact. "On all fours," he timidly mumbled against Jae's mouth.

Jae pulled back and stiffly followed as he was told without another word. This position had always made him feel vulnerable. He only ever let himself be seen this way when it was for Sungjin or if he was in the room.

But it was only him and Younghyun.

He screwed his eyes shut and waited.

He felt the bed dip behind him and soon, a palm was on his ass, running up and down in a feathery caress. Then he felt his cheek being moved aside, exposing his hole and making it clench. He heard Younghyun's appreciative exhale. Somehow, that one sound made everything worth it.

Younghyun circled a lubed finger around and on the rim, before unhurriedly dipping a finger in. Jae was gradually relaxing as Younghyun took his time exploring him inside.

Younghyun added the second finger and dove straight to his prostate, rubbing it firmly with his fingertips. Jae's arms gave out, his face landing on the sheets with a grunt. His back was arched, rear up and being presented to Younghyun like an offering.

With his orgasm nearing, Jae's hips jerked, seeking friction on his neglected dick. But Younghyun held him up, making him unable to writhe on the bed. Younghyun wanted him to cum solely on his fingers—which was exactly what he did.

Jae squirmed away with a sharp intake of air, forcing Younghyun's digits out as he came dry, lying on his front and attempting to catch his breath. Preoccupied, he didn't see the smack coming until there was a sting on his ass cheek and the sharp sound had echoed in the room.

Jae flinched, but his mind was slow to catch up. When it did, another hit had already landed on the same spot. He yelped and tried to crawl away, but Younghyun pulled him by the waist, putting an arm under and around his torso to slightly elevate his lower body.

"Brian—" He cut himself off with a hiss when Younghyun's hit increased in intensity. "Brian, it hurts— _ah!_ Younghyun—" The next descent of Younghyun's palm was so faint against his very sensitive skin, and it tickled in way that turned him on and made him spasm. Jae couldn't restrain the moan that escaped his lips. He felt Younghyun leaving chaste kisses on his back alongside the touches, rendering him weak.

"Are you alright?" Younghyun murmured, the hot air from his mouth fanning on Jae's back. Jae bunched the sheets in his hands.

"Yes," he answered candidly. Shocked, but intact. Sungjin had a heavy hand too, but it would never cease to be a surprise.

"Back up on all fours, baby," Younghyun commanded softly, helping Jae to do so. Jae's pulse skittered at the endearment, liking it more than he ought to.

Younghyun fetched the lube from where he had left it, staring at Jae as he lubed himself up. He didn't get the chance to have Jae this way before, and the sight made his mouth water. He gulped, torn between rushing or relishing every second.

He kneeled behind Jae, holding his cheeks open and running the underside of his cock between them. He could feel Jae's hole fluttering and he had to force his mind blank from all the thoughts that had abruptly flickered through it, none of them kind.

He took himself by the base and aligned his tip against the rim, carefully breaching it. Every centimeter was a relief; each one made him crave for more. Once he was fully sheathed, he ran his hands along Jae's sides soothingly. "Okay?"

"Yes," Jae answered, almost in a whisper. Any sort of tension had completely left him. Younghyun hummed, giving it a few more seconds, before moving back until only his tip was in. Then he slipped himself all the way in again, so slowly, making sure Jae would feel every part of him.

"Oh god," Jae breathed out, head falling forward. Younghyun's heart swelled with pride and delight. He kept up the pace until Jae became visibly restless, pushing himself back against Younghyun.

Younghyun clutched at Jae's hips, locking him in place. Jae let out an involuntary whine. "Bri, please, faster please."

"Shh," Younghyun shushed, too saccharine it was almost mocking. "Let's go slow tonight."

"No." Jae shook his head, lowering himself to his elbows. "Please, Younghyun."

Younghyun propelled himself into Jae hard at the sound of his real name, seemingly subconsciously. The proverbial light bulb in Jae's head went off.

"Younghyun," Jae uttered, pleading and sugary. " _Younghyun_ , harder." But opposite to his desire, the younger halted.

Younghyun had to pause to regain composure, lest he fucked into Jae like some feral beast. That was the least thing he wanted at the moment. (Maybe another time.)

Jae was making sounds of desperation mixed with annoyance. Younghyun chuckled. "You're so needy, aren't you? Always a needy baby."

"Younghyun— _ah!_ "

Fine. If Jae wanted it hard, Younghyun would give it to him hard.

"Better?" He asked, half sincere and half taunting.

"Yes, _yes_ —a-ahh."

Younghyun stilled in surprise, reaching down for Jae's length and feeling it spurt with cum. "Oh."

Something in Younghyun twisted in excitement and giddiness.

Without regard for Jae's refractory period, Younghyun pulled out and rolled the older over on his back. He raised one of Jae's legs to his shoulder, forcing his body to face the side a tad. Then he went back in.

Younghyun shallowly rocked into Jae, cock snugged and pressing around Jae's walls in a way that made him really _feel_ Younghyun. Jae's eyes closed, breaths coming out in a staccato. He tried to push the younger away.

"Wait, wait, Younghyun— _oh god_ —" his voice cracked, transitioning to a high-pitched cry. His eyes were starting to prickle.

Younghyun was relentless, deriving more pleasure from Jae's reactions. He stroked the smooth surface of Jae's long leg he held captive over his shoulder, loving the contrast of Jae's paleness to his tan.

The bare minimum of Younghyun's efforts was enough to drive Jae to another peak.

Jae gasped, tears rolling down from his eyes, and Younghyun watched him unravel, heart aching. God was he so in _love_ with this man.

(Also, Jae cried so well. Ever since Wonpil had introduced the possibility to him, he seemed to be developing a kink.)

He let Jae recover this time, granting him a moment. When it passed, he took Jae's other leg, slinging it to his free shoulder as well. He bent Jae's body into half when he surged forward, missing the feel of Jae's plump lips on his.

Jae was sluggish but did his best to keep up with Younghyun's tempo as they made out. In turn, Younghyun savored the feeling of his tongue against Jae's, of the inside of his mouth, every ridges and edges. He eventually explored lower, mouthing at Jae's cutting jawline then nibbling at his collarbones.

Those collarbones. They snatched away a little of Younghyun's sanity everytime Jae had them on display. When they peeked from Jae's shirts when he moved, as though enticing Younghyun—especially when they bore the marks he had so lovingly sucked on the older on a night prior.

Still inside Jae, he started moving again. He swallowed the groan Jae had let out. Jae threaded his long slender fingers in his dark mane, holding on for his life.

Younghyun's movements gained power, snapping his hips back and forth in a way that caused Jae's body to tremble. With Jae's cock wedged between their abdomens and finally receiving stimulation, he wailed and came for the fourth time that night.

Jae's hands slid from Younghyun's hair to the sides of his head. His bones were leaden, his epidermis clammy. On his face were dried tear tracks while on his belly was a sticky mess. He wanted so badly to take a nice bath.

He couldn't even make a finger twitch but Younghyun was tenderly maneuvering him up, positioning them so Younghyun was reclining on the headboard with Jae on his lap. Younghyun gently went back in while Jae couldn't do anything but lie on his chest and take it.

"I can't," Jae protested, knowing what Younghyun wanted without words. He was unsure whether this was to prove the fact that he was helpless against Younghyun, some sort of a power move, or the man just had a sadistic tendency. Either way, Jae's muscles were refusing to cooperate.

"Come on, baby, try. You were doing so good. Such a good boy for me," Younghyun murmured in his ear, pitch low. Jae's breath came out shaky, his stomach churning with arousal despite the exhaustion.

Jae braced his hands on Younghyun's shoulders and tried, but could only manage to roll his hips forward, taking Younghyun in deeper and making him hit his prostate. He whimpered weakly at the sensation and in frustration from the failed attempt.

"Shh, it's okay," Younghyun cooed, one hand carding through Jae's locks while the other massaged the small of his back in a comforting gesture. "It's okay."

Younghyun found purchase on Jae's hips and he began pounding up into the older without abandon, clashing with his sweet words. Jae mewled, wrapping his arms around Younghyun and burying his face on the younger's neck; letting himself be used like Younghyun's personal fleshlight.

"You're being so good for me, Jae," Younghyun muttered, planting a wet kiss on the junction of Jae's neck. "I'm close, baby."

"Finally," Jae verbalized, unable to filter his words. Younghyun laughed, hugging Jae closer to him in fondness.

"Yeah, sorry."

Jae hummed tiredly, playing with the short hairs of Younghyun's nape in encouragement. It didn't take long for Younghyun to fill him up with a relieved groan, going out of rhythm until he completely stopped.

Their ragged breathing seemed to echo in the abrupt silence. They panted against each other's skins, drained but satiated.

With whatever energy he had reacquired as well as Younghyun's aid, Jae raised his body so the younger could slip out of him. He collapsed back onto Younghyun, grimacing at the wetness traveling down his thighs. But the way Younghyun had his arms securely around him warmed him on the inside. It made him think of hot chocolate during winter.

_And those pecs..._

"That was great, but maybe nothing that intense for another while," he said, eliciting a carefree laugh from Younghyun.

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I combined an old idea for this AU and a new one to make it filthier. I literally woke up to this playing in my mind a few days ago and wrote it in one sitting. A weird way to start the morning.
> 
> Might return for more edits, but for some reason I'm happy with this one.
> 
> Also catjam was the first thing I could think of as a safe word. Using it as a title was crack decision.


End file.
